PERFECT LEGACY
by everadit
Summary: Seorang Cho Kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya bukan orang biasa. Dan kehadiran Choi Siwon menambah segala kebingungan... (summary macam apa ini?)


**Perfect Legacy**

Cast : - Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : Wonkyu (Choi Siwon- Cho Kyuhyun),GS

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T/M?

Ketika sebuah takdir dan kenyataan yang tidak terduga harus dihadapi oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

**Chapter 1: Confussion**

" Annyeonghaseyo Lee Hyemin-ssi...senang bertemu anda disini,saya senang begitu tahu anda menjadi salahsatu kolega saya,apa anda masih mengenal saya?" seorang wanita berperawakan sedang, nampak menyapa wanita lainnya yang menyambutnya dengan anggukan kepala dan senyum lebar-yang dipaksakan.

" Annyeonghaseyo...err..Kim Hena-ssi,oh tentu saya akan selalu ingat" dan kembali senyum- yang dipaksakan itu diperlihatkan. oh jangan lupakan kerutan dahi yang tentunya kontras dengan senyuman lebar,menandakan yang disapa mencoba mengingat orang yang ada didepannya.

Kemudian obrolan, yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai basa-basi membosankan yang dipaksakan terjadi diantara mereka. Akrab? Bisa dikatakan seperti itu, tapi akan lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai basa basi hanya untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang mereka sapa merupakan orang yang "tepat".

Seolah mengikuti skrip sebuah drama, sapaan sapaan yang sama terjadi dihampir setiap sudut Ruang Tunggu VVIP Pelabuhan Incheon. Nampak ekslusif, sopan dan berwibawa. Setiap orang mengumbar senyum sopan, anggukan kepala dan ah...jangan lupakan tukar menukar kartu nama yang akan memperjelas siapa mereka, dan seperti robot yang telah di setting dengan program yang sama, ekspresi mereka ketika menerima kartu nama itu adalah sedikit membelalak-jelas tanda kagum-, terpekik yang diikuti ucapan 'ah...sudah lama saya ingin bertemu dengan perwakilan Grup anda' atau 'sepertinya kita akan menjadi kolega yang sesungguhnya dikemudian hari', ekpresi datar nyaris tanpa minat dan...senyum meremehkan.

Siapa mereka? Yang jelas mereka bukan sekumpulan penumpang yang akan pulang kampung meski pada kenyataannya mereka benar-benar penumpang. Sekumpulan orang dengan penampilan _high class_ yang hanya akan kita temui di pertemuan sebuah club executive, arisan sosialita atau...Casino mewah.

Semua tampak berkerumun membentuk kelompok tiga orang,empat orang atau lima orang. Semuanya sama, penuh hormat dan berusaha tampak terhormat. Membosankan bukan? Ya, tentu! Setidaknya itu yang kini dirasakan oleh seseorang yang sedang mempoutkan bibir-nya dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"HHHhhh...sebenarnya mereka siapa?dan aku mau dibawa kemana? Oh ayolah...adakah yang berbaik hati menjelaskan kesemua ketidak jelasan ini?" sebuah gerutuan yang entah keberapa kalinya dilontarkan dan entah ditujukan untuk siapa. Kakinya yang jenjang menendang-nendang udara.

"Sabarlah Kyunnie, apa tidak dengar pengumuman tadi?! Sebentar lagi kalian akan masuk kapal yang oh...imo tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa suatu saat kamu akan menaiki kapal yang begitu mewahnya, cobalah liat Kyunnie..." Seorang wanita cantik berumur 40 tahun nampak bersemangat dan berbinar menunjuk kapal pesiar mewah berlabel Blue Ice Cruise yang bersandar dengan gagahnya di dermaga khusus.

"Dan sampai sekarang Imo bahkan tidak tahu kemana kapal yang bahkan namanya seperti minuman kesukaan anak kecil itu akan membawaku? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ini adalah sebuah sindikat penjualan orang? Atau sindikat penjualan budak ke Arab dan keponakanmu yang malang ini akan menjadi budak atau ditemukan tewas dengan jantung, hati dan ginjal yang lenyap di salahsatu jalan yang sepi di China?" Seseorang yang dipanggil Kyunnie itu tampak tidak mau melepaskan pout-an bibirnya yang bahkan kini makin maju (?) Jangan lupakan putaran bola matanya yang jengah melihat keadaan sekeliling yang menurutnya lebih membosankan dari game terkonyol bernama angry bird.

Dengan kesal dia bangkit dari kursi tunggu dan mondar-mandir didepan dua orang dewasa yang tiada lain adalah imo dan samchon-nya sambil menghentakan snikers-nya ke lantai granit berkilau. Rambut coklat ikal panjangnya yang berkibar ditiup angin berkali-kali menutupi wajahnya yang dibingkai pipi chubby putih-terlalu putih- dengan semburat merah muda karena pengaruh cuaca yang memang memasuki musim panas tahun ini.

Kedua tangannya terus-menerus menarik tali tas ransel yang tersampir dikedua pundaknya. Sekali-kali tangannya menahan rok chifon model tutu selutut yang berkibar-kibar, dan nyaris menyingkap bagian atas kakinya. oh...salahkan Imo-nya yang dengan jenius memilihkan Harbour Fashion (sebutan untuk meniru Air Port Fashion Penyanyi idolanya) berupa rok chifon model tumpuk selutut berwarna Pink pastel yang tentu sangat ringan, dengan atasan kaos yang tidak terlalu ketat berwarna senada dipadukan dengan vest dari bahan jeans. Sekilas nampak chic untuk ukuran gadis bersusia 19 tahun seperti dirinya, dan terlihat sempurna karena gadis bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu dianugerahi warna kulit yang putih mengarah ke trasnparan (eh?) dan terlihat halus jika kita menyentuhnya.

Tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini, penampilan Kyuhyun agak sedikit beda jika dibanding orang-orang disekitarnya yang berpenampilan formal dengan blazer atau bahkan ada yang memakai tuxedo. Aneh? 100% ya dimata bulat indah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, orang bodoh mana yang akan bepergian dengan kapal meskipun itu kapal pesiar ditengah hari terik begini dengan stelan jas rapi lengkap dengan dasi bahkan Tuxedo lengkap untuk laki-laki dan blazer mewah dengan rok atau blouse untuk perempuan. Jangan lupakan topi-topi berhias renda dan bulu angsa, Oh God Kyuhyun yakin bahwa dia masih berada di Korea dan tidak ada mesin waktu yang menyeretnya ke acara resmi kerajaan Buckingham di Inggris sana.

Dan nampaknya justru penampilan seperti itu yang diterima di lingkungan ini, dan Cho Kyuhyun...sepertinya dia harus benar-benar mendapatkan belas kasih dari orang yang bersedia menjelaskan untuk apa dia disana dan akan dibawa kemana dengan Kapal pesiar mewah yang justru nampak seperti UFO dimatanya. Satu lagi, kenapa dari tadi dia merasa jadi objek tatapan sinis orang-orang yang bergumam tidak jelas dan ahirnya memekik "oh...jadi dia si seratus satu?"

"seratus satu?angka apa itu?" gerutunya,dan _for God Sake_, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan titik terang tentang angka itu.

Flashback...1 Minggu yang lalu

"Kyuhyuniiiiiii...apa ada surat balasan dari Jaesuk-ssi untuk imo? Oh Tuhan,bahkan Imo sudah mengrimkan surat untuk yang kelima belas kalinya di tahun ini. Tapi tidak satupun yang dibalas,apa dia terlalu sibuk syuting variety show itu?" Teriak seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk memotong-motong Kimchi dari arah dapur sebuah restoran Jajangmyeon sederhana.

Yang diteriaki hanya sibuk membaca setumpuk surat yang masuk dan lebih banyak berasal dari perusahaan asuransi dan penawaran pinjaman dana cepat yang 100% pastilah rentenir penghisap darah. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Imo-nya Kyuhyun nampak asik memilah-milah surat meski tak yakin akan ada surat penting yang ditujukan untuk keluarga Kim ini.

"Huhh...memboroskan uang negara saja, kenapa mereka suka sekali mengirimkan informasi-informasi tidak penting setiap minggunya?apa mereka tidak tahu kalau surat-surat penawaran itu akan berahir mengenaskan di tempat daur ulang kertas?" gerutuan khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun ahirnya lolos juga.

Kim Hyesuk, pria berumur 40 Tahun yang merupakan adik kandung dari mendiang ibunya Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan khas milik keponakannya. Sekilas dia nampak tertegun memandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah cemberut dengan setumpuk surat dihadapannya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu mengingatkan pada Kakak perempuannya yang meninggal 18 Tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kebakaran rumah yang juga menewaskan Cho Yeunghwan suami dari Kim Hanna. Beruntung saat itu Kyuhyun yang masih berumur 11 bulan sedang diajak jalan-jalan oleh Kim Hyesuk dan istrinya, yang setelahnya kemudian menjadikan Kyuhyun dibawah asuhan mereka.

"Omo...ada surat yang ditujukan untuku!" tiba-tiba kyuhyun memekik kaget, pasalnya diahir tumpukan ada sebuah amplop coklat tebal yang jelas-jelas tertera tulisan

**Ms. CHO KYUHYUN**

**BONPODONG No. 407-CHEONSA**

Sebelum membukanya Kyuhyun membolak-balikan amplop coklat ukuran folio tersebut dan matanya terpaku pada sebuah logo berbentuk elips dengan gambar buku tebal yang terbuka dan bagian atas buku itu terdapat bola dunia dengan tanda mata uang won ditengahnya. Logo yang asing bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika membaca deretan huruf yang berbunyi

**DAEHAN BUSINESS AND CORPORATION COLLEGE**

**LIANCOURT ROCKS ISLAND-SOUTH KOREA**

Dengan diliputi sejuta tanda tanya, Kyuhyun membuka amplop yang sepertinya terbuat dari bahan kertas mahal dengan terburu-buru. Didalamnya dia menemukan kertas yang sepertinya berupa surat dan buku katalog setebal 150 halaman. Kyuhyun memilih membaca suratnya terlebih dahulu, dan tiba-tiba kepalanya serasa berputar mencoba mencerna isi dari surat yang ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris itu. Bukan, karena bahasa inggrisnya yang membuat Kyuhyun pusing, tapi isi dari surat itu yang membuat Kyuhyun melongo untuk sesaat. dan tiba-tiba

"MWOOOOOOO?Aish..lelucon macam apa ini? Kenapa orang-orang dinegara ini senang sekali bermain-main dengan kertas? Cho Kyuhyun diterima di Daehan Business and Corporation College, dan resmi menjadi anggota kolega angkatan ke tiga belas? lelucon macam apa ini?" tak ayal teriaknnya membahana-tanpa cetar- keseluruh ruangan restoran yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Untung hari masih pagi dan restoran belum buka,jadi hanya Imo dan Shamcon-nya saja yang terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan Kyuhyun.

Lee Haerin sang Imo dengan tangan masih terbungkus sarung tangan plastik berlumur bumbu kimchi teburu-buru menghampiri keponakan kesayangnnya dan langsung bergabung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Yah...kenapa Kyunnie berteriak seperti itu?apa ada surat pengumuman pemenang lotere?apa keluarga kita mendapat undian berhadiah mobil atau...?Yah..apa maksud surat ini?kenapa ditulis dalam bahasa asing, aiisshh Yeobo..kesini cepat tolong bacakan surat ini untuku!" Ny. Lee berteriak heboh tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang sekarang asik-membuka halaman demi halaman buku katalog dengan mulut terbuka.

Kim Samchon yang kembali terkejut karena teriakan istrinya ikut menghampiri Kyuhyun, di lapnya kedua telapak tangan yang berlumuran tepung bahan pembuat mie yang tengah dia buat sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kim Samchon dengan seksama membaca deretan kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris itu,jangan tanyakan bagaiamana seorang pria sederhana seperti dia mampu memahami bahasa asing yang jarang dimengerti oleh sebagian besar penduduk Korea. Latar belakang keluarga dimasa lalunyalah yang membuat Kim samchon paham bahasa Inggris dengan baik.

Selesai membaca keseluruhan-dan mengulang kembali untuk kedua kali-, air muka Kim samchon berubah drastis. Sisa keterkejutan karena teriakan kini bercampur dengan binar tidak percaya dan...sedikit khawatir tersirat. Istrinya yang sejak tadi mengamati wajah suaminya, terkejut dengan perubahan raut wajah suaminya.

"Yeobo..apa isi surat itu? Apa suatu hal yang buruk terjadi? Surat ini untuk Kyunnie kita,apa maksud suratnya?" dengan tidak sabar Lee Imo memberondong suaminya dengan pertanyaan.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan istrinya, pandangan Kim Samchon kini beralih kepada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk membuka halaman demi halaman buku katalog tebal itu.

"K-Kyu...Cho Kyuhyun.." Kim Samchon berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar membuat Lee imo nampak lebih cemas dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Kim Samchon, ekspresinya datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi menandakan dia dalam situasi yang bingung.

"Kyuhyunnie...dengar!" Kim Samchon melanjutkan perktaannya dengan suara yang diusahakan tenang " Samchon tahu Kyunnie terkejut,begitu juga Samchon...Samchon tidak tahu harus mulai darimana menjelaskannya. Hanya Samchon tidak mengira bahwa hal ini datang secepat ini,Samchon mengira bahwa panggilan itu akan datang ketika Kyunnie setidaknya sudah berumur lebih dari 20 tahun. bahkan sekarang kau baru duduk di tahun pertama kuliahmu nak. Tapi tentu panggilan seperti ini tidak bisa ditolak, karena kesempatannya hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup, tidak ada kesempatan kedua. dan kau Cho Kyuhyun,memang layak mendapat panggilan ini."

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Lee Imo sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kim Samchon. Mengerti dengan kebingungan dari kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya Kim Samchon kemudian menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang maksud dari surat dan isi katalog yang sedang dibaca kyuhyun,

Hasilnya?

Bingo...! Kyuhyun merasa menjadi Harry Potter yang tiba-tiba mendapat surat dari sekolah sihir Hogwarts yang belum pernah didengar seumur hidupnya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun saat ini, diusia yang sangat muda-setidaknya menurut Samchonya- Kyuhyun berhasil dipanggil oleh sebuah sekolah tinggi bidang bisnis dan korporasi yang eerrrr sedikit misterius karena sekolah tinggi itu hanya diadakan lima tahun sekali, artinya dalam lima tahun sekolah tinggi itu hanya menerima satu angkatan dan yang luar biasa, sekolah tinggi itu hanya merekrut orang-orang 'tertentu' yang memang pantas bersekolah disana karena orang-orang itulah yang akan menjalankan roda perekonomian Korea,Asia bahkan dunia. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih belum yakin dengan kebenaran sekolah tinggi itu, pasalnya karena fakta aneh tentang sekolah tinggi yang lain daripada yang lain itu letaknya juga sedikit tidak wajar.

Liancourt Rock Island, bukannya Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui keberadaan tempat itu. Hanya saja dia tidak mengira bahwa di Pulau sebelah timur semenanjung Korea terdapat College yang menurut samchonnya luar biasa itu. Sulit dibayangkan karena selain pulau itu tidak besar, setahu Kyuhyun Pulau itu bahkan sering jadi sengketa antara Jepang dan Korea. Satu poin lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa bahwa sebentar lagi dia benar-benar akan bertemu dengan Dumbledore. Tapi penekanan bahwa itu kesempatan langka dan hanya sekali seumur hidup, akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima dan mau mengikuti beberapa proses administrasi sebagai syarat agar dia benar-benar terdaftar dalam kolega angkatan ke-13. mengingat istilah yang disematkan untuk mahasiswa untuk college itu ada 'kolega' bukan 'mahasiswa' seperti college yang lain diseluruh Korea atau bahkan dunia, membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

**Flasback end **

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, berada diantara orang-orang 'istimewa' yang sedikit informasi dari Kim Samchon bahwa sebagian besar dari mereka adalah penerus dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar yang ada di Korea atau Asia. dan hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka merupakan pegawai berprestasi yang telah berjasa pada perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Satu kesamaan dari mereka semua adalah, mereka kaya raya dan mereka harus menampilkan jati diri mereka dihadapan kolega yang lain. Dan sampai detik ini, Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia menjadi salah satu diantara mereka. Siapa dirinya?

Disela-sela kesibukannya mondar-mandir dan menggerutu, tiba-tiba 20 meter didepannya, berhenti sebuah Maybach 62 Sedan. Seorang pria berstelan jas dan celana hitam turun dengan segera dari kursi pengemudi dan berjalan memutar kebelakang. Tangan kanannya yang dibalut sarung tangan putih membukakan pintu bagian belakang, membiarkan pintu mobil itu terbuka lebar sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Seorang pria muda dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap muncul dari kursi penumpang. Kacamata hitam bertengger diatas hidung mancungnya, rahangnya tampak kokoh dengan bibir tipis yang terkatup dingin. Tanpa menyapa sopir pribadi yang berdiri disampinya, sosok pria itu kemudian berjalan dengan menenteng (?) tas tangan hitam berbahaan kulit. Dengan kacamata hitam yang tidak dilepas pria itu berjalan memasuki pintu otomatis ruang tunggu VVIP. Begitu pintu terbuka pandangannya diarahkan sebentar mengamati orang-orang yang ada didepannya,yang lagi-lagi menampilkan ekspresi seragam, mata membulat tangan menutup mulut untuk meredam kata "OH...",

Ya, kehadiran sosok pria itu berhasil menyedot perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruang tunggu itu, mata mereka terbelalak sempurna dengan raut wajah kaget bercampur takjub

"Oh God apa penglihatanku salah? Choi Siwon benar-benar terdaftar dalam kolega angkatan ketiga belas?Jangan katakan ini mimpi"

"Demi semua arwah nenek moyang, kurasa perusahaan keluargaku akan benar-benar bisa merambah Asia jika yang kulihat itu benar-benar Choi Siwon"

"Omo...dia seperti Dewa Yunani"

Begitulah, perhatian kini berpusat pada satu orang, Choi Siwon!

Tanpa menghiraukan sekeliling, sosok yang sekarang tampak bling-bling (?) itu berjalan santai, matanya berputar mengamati. Dan ahirnya dia menemukan satu titik yang jadi fokus tujuannya. Dengan langkah lebar dia mendekati dua buah kursi kosong disebelah sepasang suami istri dengan seorang gadis yang sibuk mondar-mandir dan terkesan autis karena tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Ketika pintu gerbang kaca yang menghubungkan ruang tunggu dengan dunia luar (?) terbuka lebar, angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus ke ruang tunggu, dan berhasil meniupkan beberapa benda ringan diseluruh ruangan itu termasuk topi-topi aneh dengan renda dan bulu dan jugaaa...ROK CHIFON RINGAN SEORANG CHO KYUHYUN!

"KYYAAAAA...Imoooooo oethokhae?" teriakan memilukan ahirnya terdengar dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun disusul tatapan sepasang mata yang entah kapan sudah melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Dan sialnya sepasang mata itu tepat berada diantara hembusan rok yang tersingkap.

"YAH...AHJUSSI MESUM!" dan..

BRRUUGGGHHH...sebuah ransel berhasil mendarat diwajah yang sedari tadi dikagumi banyak orang.

WONKYU

Mabuk laut diatas kapal pesiar mewah yang tengah membelah laut dengan anggun bukanlah pengalaman yang diinginkan Cho Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya. Cukuplah seminggu ini dia dibuat bingung dengan suatu fakta yang baginya tak lebih dari seseorang yang ketinggalan merayakan April Mop. Kini, dia harus benar-benar yakin bahwa Hogwarts itu benar adanya dan dia tidak cukup beruntung karena kendaraan 'ajaib' yang membawanya bukanlah kereta api misterius tapi sebuah kapal yang membuat perutnya seperti diaduk dan kepalanya berasa berputar seperti gasing. Jangan lupakan dorongan aneh yang terus-menerus muncul dari lambung seolah ingin menuntaskan sesuatu. Keringat dingin sejak setengah jam lalu terus membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, dan Kyuhyun yakin beberapa bagian kaus yang dikenakannya kini sudah basah dan lepek.

Bersandar di pagar Dek Kapal-yang tentu terlihat mewah jika ingin dinikmati- Kyuhyun berusaha menghalau perasaan tidak nyaman yang terus menyiksa. Setidaknya tiupan angin laut dari samudera bebas jauh lebih baik daripada harus berdiam diri di kamar mewah yang menjadi pelengkap kesempurnaan kapal pesiar itu.

"Bukankah pemandangan yang menggelikan, melihat ada orang yang menyendiri di Dek, sementara didalam pesta perkenalan berlangsung?" Sebuah suara baritone memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Dan ouch...keputusan yang salah, karena dengan begitu dorongan aneh yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini lepas kendali.

Hoeekkk...

Sempurnalah kini penderitaan Kyuhyun, dihadapan orang yang belum dikenal, dan kini orang itu harus menyaksikan ketidak berdayaan Kyuhyun menghadapi mabuk laut.

"Hey...apa kau sedang sakit nona?" Tidak disangka, orang itu justru mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, dan seketika telapak tangan besarnya memijit tengkuk Kyuhyun, khas seseorang yang tengah menolong orang muntah.

"Se-sedang a-apa anda disini tuan?Mo-mohon me-menyingkirlahhhh...ini...men-jijikan"

Hoooeekk...

Penderitaan itu belum berahir,semakin terasa menyiksa, badannya terasa lemas dan perutnya makin mual dan diaduk tidak karuan.

"Apa kau mabuk laut?" Kini orang itu semakin kuat tapi lembut memeijit tengkuk Kyuhyun,sesekali menyingkapkan rambut Kyuhyun agar tidak terkotori seperti lantai Dek yang kini telah kotor sempurna.

"hmmm" hanya gumaman dan anggukan lemah. Setelah mengeluarkan hampir semua sarapan pagi dan kudapan siangnya, Kyuhyun tampak pucat dengan keringat dingin yang masih membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar, dan dia yakin saat ini penampilannya lebih menyedihkan dariapada Neville Longbottom yang kehilangan buku botaninya.

Yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, saat ini dihadapannya ada seorang pria dan terus bergumam "Anda oke?"

Seketika Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya diseret, dia tidak berusaha mencegah atau mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu. Kemudian dia merasakan badannya bersandar nyaman pada sebuah kursi pantai dengan payung besar yang mampu menghalau sinar matahari musim panas. Matanya terpejam dan barusaha meyakinkan diri kalau posisi nyaman seperti ini akan sedikit mengurangi rasa lemas dan pusing.

"Hei Nona, buka matamu dan minumlah" Suara itu lagi, dan kini disertai tepukan ringan dilengannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka mata, pandangannya kini terasa lebih jelas dan mengenali situasi sekitarnya. Dia masih di Dek Kapal tapi lebih nyaman dan matanya menyipit ketika menyadari dia ada dipinggir kolam renang. Oh...imo-nya pasti akan sukarela menceburkan diri kedalam kolam yang airnya jernih dan...diatas Dek Kapal pesiar mewah. Tapi itu bukanlah hal penting saat ini, dihadapannya berdiri pria 'sang penolong' menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna coklat.

"Minumlah, ini bisa mengurangi mabuk laut" Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang masih tampak bingung atau kaget, pria itu mendekatkan pinggir gelas langsung kebibir Kyuhyun yang pucat.

Entah kaget atau tergiur aroma menyegarkan dari minuman yang menempel dibibirnya, segera Kyuhyun meneguk minuman itu dengan satu helaan napas. Rasa manis,kecut tapi segar mengaliri kerongkongan dan Kyuhyun yakin kalau minuman itu sepuluh kali lebih enak dari Bubble tea kesukaannya.

"Enak bukan?" Suara pria itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun kalau dia sudah menghabiskan segelas besar minuman yang entah apa namanya.

Mata bulatnya kini mengamati dengan serius sosok pria yang sejak tadi terlibat dalam 'urusannya'. Dan dengan pusing yang sedikit demi sedikit hilang,Kyuhyun bisa mengamati sosok itu dengan teliti. Tinggi tegap, mengenakan celana selutut berwarna light blue, atasan berupa polo shirt warna putih, dan satu yang Kyuhyun catat adalah 'tidak heran saat di ruang tunggu tadi semua orang berteriak kaget saat ranselnya mendarat diwajah pria ini', wajah orang ini hanya akan ditemui dimajalah-majalah fashion atau berita seputar idol korea. Ketika pria itu tersenyum dan memunculkan lekukan dalam dikedua pipinya, Kyuhyun seakan lupa kalau dia pernah mengalami mabuk laut.

"Terima kasih Tuan, maaf merepotkan" Kyuhyun kini mampu berdiri tegak dan membungkukan badan.

"Hei...apa kau Nona seratus satu yang sudah memukul wajahku?"

Ting...

Suatu kenyataan memukul ingatan Kyuhyun tentang pria yang ada dihadapnnya kini "Yah...kau Ahjussi mesum?!" Sebuah teriakan menjadi pertanda bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar telah sembuh dari mabuk laut.

"What? Ahjussi mesum?" Pria itu mengerjap tidak percaya "YAH.." dan kini pria bernama lengkap Choi Siwon yang sempurna itu kini ikut teriak dihadapan gadis yang telah ditolongnya beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

Seolah lupa jika beberapa menit yang lalu seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah gadis yang takluk dengan mabuk laut dan diselamatkan oleh pria yang entah kenapa justru saat ini menjadi orang yang ingin Kyuhyun lempar kelaut, Kyuhyun mengayunkan kaki panjangnya diiringi hentakan dan...meninggalkan sang penolong -yang ingin Kyuhyun lempar kelaut- sendirian.

Kyuhyun bukanlah gadis yang dididik untuk bersikap tidak sopan atau tidak tahu berterima kasih terlebih pada orang yang telah memberi bantuan seperti pria tadi. Hanya saja bayangan tentang beberapa bagian anggota tubuh yang termasuk harus disembunyikan, dilihat-meski dengan tidak sengaja- oleh pria yang entah siapa membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menyimpan program "kick and Rush' tentu bukan dengan arti yang sebenarnya. Jangan lupakan beberapa lobus dalam otak Kyuhyun yang bisa menyimpan memori dengan baik dan bisa di _recall_ dengan cepat, termasuk memori 'daftar orang yang telah merusak harimu'. Terkesan pendendam, tapi itulah Cho Kyuhyun.

Sisa 2 jam pelayaran, dinikmati Kyuhyun dengan duduk dipojok cafetaria-yang lebih menyerupai lounge mewah- tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang sama ketika berada di ruang tunggu tadi. Mengedarkan mata tanpa minat terhadap orang-orang yang membentuk kumpulan di sofa-sofa berbahan kulit mewah. Lagi-lagi obrolan membosankan versi Cho Kyuhyun. Disaat seperti ini PSP benar-benar menjadi belahan jiwa sejati, tanpa disadari sepasang mata tidak pernah absen mengamati gerak gerik Cho Kyuhyun dan tangannya sibuk menekan layar sentuh sebuah tablet,mencatat sesuatu mungkin?

WONKYU

Terlepas dari perjalanan laut yang menyiksa dan membosankan, kini Kyuhyun dihadapkan dengan deretan limousine yang berjejer di bagian lambung kapal yang berfungsi sebagai termpat parkir. Seperti mobil mewah super mewah pada umumnya, deretan limousine itu tampak berkilau dilengkapi pengemudi berseragam tuxedo hitam dengan emblem di saku dada kiri, gambar yang sama dengan logo yang tertera di amplop-misterius-yang diterima Kyuhyun. Para pengemudi berkaus tangan putih itu siap berdiri disamping pintu penumpang, menunggu empat orang masuk ke pintu penumpang, menutup pintu dengan elegan lalu berputar masuk ke balik kemudi, meluncur dengan anggun menuju gerbang besar bertuliskan EXIT dibagian atas gerbang.

Lima belas menit yang lalu, sebuah pengumuman menghentikan Kyuhyun dari aktifitas menggocek bola virtual dalam genggamannya. Rupanya kapal yang dia tumpangi telah sampai di Liancourt Island Harbour, pelabuhan yang menjadi pintu gerbang kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun yang baru.

" Oh Tuhan, perjalanan yang sangat berkesan. Sampai-sampai saya tidak menyadari kalau kita sudah sampai di pelabuhan. Bukan begitu Jessica-ssi?" sebuah suara menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Gadis berbalut blouse hijau tousca dengan hiasan pita besar dikepala dengan anggun berjalan bersama dengan tiga gadis lainnya.

" Apa kita juga harus menggunakan mobil yang sama, Jessica-ssi? Oh sepertinya kita berempat akan menjadi kolega yang hebat,aniya?" suara lain dengan nada yang sama dibuat-buatnya, bersahutan. Kali ini dari seorang gadis dengan stelan blazer dengan tas tangan mengkilap bertuliskan Hermes.

"Itu benar, Taeyeon-ssi. Orang tua kita akan bangga jika tahu kita menjadi kolega yang akrab hohoho..." Gadis berambut hitam pendek mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah menimbulkan gemerincing dari Louis Vuiton Bracelet yang dikenakannya. "Jessica-ssi, Taeyeon-ssi, Yuri-ssi dan tentu aku Sunny...mari menjadi kolega yang h-e-b-a-t" lanjutannya, diikuti cekikikan dari dua gadis lainnya karena gadis yang bernama Jessica tampak memutar bola matanya jengah.

Kyuhyun yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan keemapat gadis cantik itu hanya mendengus pelan. Terlebih ketika mendapat lirikan mematikan dari keempat gadis itu ketika lewatinya. Dan Kyuhyun yakin mereka benar-benar akan menjadi kolega yang 'hebat', terlihat dari kompaknya cara mereka memberi lirikan maut.

"hhhsssshhhh si-seratus satu..." sebuah desisan keluar dari gadis bercat rambut blonde dengan raut muka angkuh bernama lengkap Jung Jessica putri dari dinasti Jung Corp penguasa perusahaan pariwisata dan deretan resort serta hotel diseluruh penjuru Asia dan Amerika Selatan.

Kyuhyun tidak memusingkan tatapan sinis dari keempat gadis dan beberapa orang lainnya. Yang dia pusingkan saat ini adalah 'mobil mana yang harus dia naiki?' dari deretan setidaknya 30 limousine yang seragam, tidak ada satupun yang tampak akan membwanya. Setiap limuousine yang mengantri akan dengan segera terisi oleh empat atau tiga orang penumpang yang seperti telah diberi nomor antrian. Adakah seseorang yang bisa memberi tahu mobil keberapa yang harus dia naiki? Sampai limousine terahir yang berhenti dihadapannya dengan sopir berseragam yang cekatan membuka pintu penumpang, empat orang pria dengan stelan jas mahal segera memasuki limousine terahir itu.

Kembali, kebingungan menyergap Cho Kyuhyun. Tempat parkir luas itu tampak lengang meninggalkan seorang gadis manis berambut ikal kecoklatan yang mengeratkan tangannya pada ransel dan koper yang sejak tadi tidak pernah lepas. Dia semankin yakin bahwa surat aneh yang diterimanya tempo hari itu salah alamat dan Kim Samchon menjadi salah satu penduduk Korea yang tertipu dengan undian palsu berhadiah mobil yang kerap ditemukan Lee Imo dari kemasan detergen.

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar ketika sebuah truk kontainer bergemuruh dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Seorang pria berperawakan tambun meloncat dari kursi pengemudi dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun

"Annyeonghaseyo...maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini nona Cho" Pria itu kemudian membungkuk dalam, mengahasilkan kerutan yang menyatukan kedua alis Kyuhyun. "Perintah untuk menjemput anda,saya terima mendadak, mohon maafkan saya" Bungkukan dalam kembali diterima Kyuhyun. "Apa ini barang bawaan anda nona Cho? Aigoo bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan anda membawa barang bawaan anda sendiri? Apa tidak ada petugas yang menjemputnya langsung ke kediaman anda nona Cho?" Deretan kalimat berikutnya memperdalam kerutan didahi Kyuhyun.

Kemudian yang tidak Kyuhyun sadari adalah ketika pria tambun dengan papan nama Shin Donghee membuka pintu disamping kemudi dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk naik sementara barang bawaannya diletakan dibagian belakang jok yang kosong. Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun dibawa keluar dari kapal itu dengan truk kontainer besar yang suara menderum. Kyuhyun kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang membingungkan terlebih ketika truk besar itu memasuki area gedung mewah dan besar yang menjulang. dan tulisan DAEHAN BUSINESS AND CORPORATION COLLEGE berukuran raksasa bertengger diatas gerbang dari baja berukir naga hitam, selanjutnya Kyuhyun hanya pasrah pada kebingungan yang sepertinya tidak akan terselesaikan dalam waktu dekat.

To Be Cont...

p.s:

Annyeonghaseyo...

saya g tau harus bilang apa, tapi saya mencoba mempublish apa yang ada pada otak dan PC saya yg terpendam entah berapa abad yg lalu,kkkk

hanya sekedar meramaikan dan mungkin menambah pilihan buat para WKS.,

seperti yang lainnya saya juga menharapkan respon...so, review jika berkenan (terima segala macam kritikan asal jangan saling menyakiti,oke?)


End file.
